Problem: In the diagram, there are more than three triangles. If each triangle has the same probability of being selected, what is the probability that a selected triangle has all or part of its interior shaded? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(0,1)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(.5,0)--(.5,.5)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));

label("A",(0,1),NW);
label("B",(.5,.5),NE);
label("C",(1,0),SE);
label("D",(.5,0),S);
label("E",(0,0),SW);

filldraw((.5,0)--(1,0)--(.5,.5)--(.5,0)--cycle,gray,black);[/asy]
Explanation: We can count the total number of triangles that can be chosen directly, by listing them: $AEC$, $AEB$, $BED$, $BEC$, and $BDC$. Of these, the triangles with a part shaded are $AEC$, $BEC$, and $BDC$. So there is $\boxed{\frac{3}{5}}$ probability of selecting a triangle with all or part of its interior shaded.